


Wedding Magazines

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara's friends and family have been giving Lena wedding magazines for the last two months and Lena is pretty sure she knows what they mean.





	

When Lena first noticed her growing affection for Kara, she had drowned it out as best as she could. And then she had gotten a bit tipsy while sleeping over at Kara’s place for the fourth time in a week and had confessed her feelings and _wow_ Kara was good at kissing.

( _Really good_.)

And then when they were together, Lena wasn’t expecting Kara’s friends and family to trust her, forget even accept her as part of Kara’s life. And then Alex Danvers, a top DEO agent, had vouched for Lena. _Vouched_. _For Lena._ _Alex did that_. And she had done that because of _Lena_ , not because of Kara.

( _No_ , Lena didn’t cry that night.

Okay, just a little.

And maybe she had drunkenly mumbled _fight me_ to Alex afterwards while Kara was cleaning.)

And then, after two years of dating, it seemed like she had been fully accepted into the super family. Or Lena could only assume so from how everyone would fight over who got to be her partner at game night.

(It was always Kara.)

Oh, and because they all kept giving her wedding magazines lately. That could only mean good things, right? Bioinformatics and mechanical engineering genius that she was, Lena still couldn’t really figure out human interaction except for intimidating people and becoming a gay mess around pretty girls.

(The first time she saw Kara naked, she couldn’t form sentences for a solid minute. Kara hadn’t stopped making jokes about STEM people being bad at words for a week.)

Maybe it was because they had been audience to Lena giving Kara her Christmas present two months ago. She had given Kara a platinum bracelet with “Kara Zor-El” engraved into it in High Kryptonese that had Kara in tears. Maybe Lena’s speech about love had something to do with that, too. And then everyone in the apartment dragged them into a group hug with Lena in the center and there was a lot of crying. The super family was an emotional bunch.

Lena didn’t even know when the super family had come into the room.

That’s when the wedding magazines started. And Kara mentioning places that would be nice for a wedding. It was reassuring to know Kara wanted to marry her.

(Even with Lena’s poor social skills, it was hard to misinterpret “when we get married, let’s…” in any other way. Kara wanted to marry her. Kara wanted to marry Lena. It left Lena a little breathless.)

It started with Alex.

(Just Alex, without Maggie weirdly. Apparently Maggie had been dragged to Gotham for an operation that had turned out much bigger than expected and, with any luck, Maggie would be promoted to captain of her squad soon if the bust was as big as everyone thought it would be).

She had stopped by Lena’s office for lunch, bringing Lena’s favorite lunch and a stack of magazines. This happened pretty much never. Then it happened every day for a week and she had a growing stack of wedding magazines.

It was about the height of a cat.

Where did Alex even get them? Did she steal them from the DEO? It wouldn’t be the most illegal thing Alex had ever done. Lena had taken the opportunity to buy out a portion of Lord Technologies while he had been missing after all.

(And _Christ_ he had some sketchy things. And then he had gone missing _again_ and she had managed to buy enough shares to have a controlling portion of Lord Technologies and put an end to a lot of them.)

And then there was James. At least him having wedding magazines made sense.

Lena had just been leaving CatCo after having lunch with Kara, who was surprisingly busier than Lena that day, and had been stopped by James handing her a stack of wedding magazines a foot tall. Every magazine was thoroughly marked with James’s preferences and what James believed to be Kara’s and Lena’s preferences. How James had time to do that on top of Guardian and CEO duties, Lena would ever know.

(…Maybe James did have super powers after all.)

And, if Lena thought the wedding magazines were bad, Winn started presenting Lena cloth patterns and swatches, talking about whether she would be in a dress or a suit and how he’d had a wedding dress designed for Kara since the week after Kara had told him they were dating. It was endearing in a little brother sort of way.

(Lena would deny ever thinking that if anyone ever asked.

So maybe Winn reminded Lena about all the best things about Lex. Maybe sometimes she called him Lex on accident. Maybe sometimes he sent her a joke that Lex had told her once upon a time and her heart _clenched_.

Maybe, when Lena pictured marrying Kara, she had a best man by her side. And maybe it was this dorky man that had wormed his way into her heart much like Kara had.)

It didn’t take long for Lena to realize what they were up to. She was a genius after all. She really had gotten it after Alex showed up at her office the second time. This was obviously the way they were showing their approval for her and Kara’s relationship.

It took two days for her to get the message. And it took two months for her to finally build the courage to say those four little words.

It was a small little thing, on the off chance that she had been imagining all of this and Kara hadn’t wanted to marry her after all. Lena had convinced Alex to make J’onn promise to take over super duties for the night so that she could have a night with Kara and Alex had agreed with a wink. Then, Lena made Kara’s favorite homemade meal of a lasagna approximately the size of their bedside table.

(With a side of pot stickers and mini pizzas, of course. Lena was no fool.)

For Lena, the moment was perfect.

She was holding one of Kara’s hands in hers and Kara had a smudge of tomato sauce on her cheek and this, _this_ , was how Lena wanted to spend the rest of her life. It was perfect. It was easy. It was everything Lena had always wanted and never thought she could have.

“Will you marry me?” Lena finally breathed out. And everything felt so god damn _right_ when Kara smiled the bright, wide smile at her and then –

And then Kara _laughed_.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Kara answered before happily shoveling more food into her mouth like this wasn't a monumental moment for the both of them.

“I’m serious, Kara,” Lena said, a slight frown tugging on her lips. “I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.”

“I know you’re being serious, Lena,” Kara said, still smiling. “I’m being serious, too.”

“Well, the response was entirely underwhelming.” Lena tried not to let the hurt she was feeling take over her voice. Okay, so Kara wasn’t as excited to get married as Lena would have wanted her to be, but she still said yes.

“I cried, Lena!” Kara said, laughing. “I mean, would you have preferred if I had screamed yes from the rooftops? I could if you want.”

“You didn’t cry,” Lena said. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. _What the fuck?_ “You laughed and said _of course_.”

Kara blinked at Lena. She looked at Lena in silence and blinked again.

“Did… Did you just propose to me?”

“ _Yes._ ” Lena thought that she had been pretty clear. Okay, so maybe she didn’t have a ring, but she wanted to wait until she could work with Winn to make one strong enough to not break when Kara was fighting and Winn couldn’t keep a secret for the life of him.

“Didn’t you propose during Christmas?” Kara asked.

“No?”

They stared at each other.

“I-“ Kara took a deep breath. “-but you gave a whole speech and gave me a bracelet?”

“And you took that as a proposal?” Lena asked, confusion evident on her face and in her voice.

“I thought you knew that Kryptonians proposed with bracelets.”

 _Oh_. Oh. Somewhere, in the recesses of Lena’s mind, was this vague memory of Winn briefly mentioning Kryptonian bracelets while they worked together to reorganize and optimize the filing and storage system of the DEO’s files.

Well then.

That would explain why everyone was giving her those magazines and why Winn was giving her cloth options and how -

“Lena?” Kara asked tentatively. Lena realized she had been staring at her girlfriend – fiancée? – blankly for the last minute. “Are you okay?”

“…Suddenly, the last two months make so much more sense.”


End file.
